


Stargazing

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: First Date, M/M, Stargazing, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: For their first date, Roman takes Virgil stargazing.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very late secret santa gift for starlight-sanders. Your original secret santa dropped out so i was assigned by fander-monthly-challenges about a week ago. I hope this is okay!

The stars twinkled and shone far above their heads, like diamonds scattered across the night sky. A soft breeze blew, flowing between the two figures seated on a blanket. The breeze was pleasant, warm enough not to cut through their clothes and chill them on the mild spring evening.

An array of food sat next to an empty wicker basket a few feet behind them, the leftovers of a picnic earlier in the day that was right now no more than a fuzzy, pleasant memory in the back of their minds. A shooting star added to the scene, exploding across the sky and shining brightly until it was no more.

The entire moment was perfect. Of course it was perfect, Roman had conjured it.

The creative trait lay stretched out on the picnic blanket, hands folded behind his head as he looked the epitome of relaxation. His date, however, not so much.

Virgil was sitting ramrod straight, an odd change from his usual hunched up posture. He had no idea how he had ended up in this situation. He’d had a crush on the prince for a while but it had still come as a shock when Roman had asked him on the date. Could it even be called a date? Logan defined a date as two people on a romantic outing. Sure, this was definitely romantic but could they be classed as two people? They were technically the same person. It was-

“Virgil, is everything alright?”

Roman’s voice sliced through his thoughts and brought the whirling and turning his mind had been doing ever since they arrived in the clearing to an abrupt stop. A hand hesitantly took his own, the feeling of a thumb rubbing soothingly over his knuckles making the knots in his stomach loosen. His shoulders dropped, relaxing his posture.

“Yeah, all of this is just…new to me,” Virgil replied, glancing over at Roman.

“Believe it or not, but courting another is new to me to, but would you be opposed to figuring it out together?”

“No, I think that’d be more than okay,” he smiled, laying down next to Roman when he felt a gentle tug on his hand. His back hit the soft blanket, the solid feeling of the grass an odd opposite beneath it. Roman didn’t relinquish his hold on Virgil’s hand.

“It’s just magnificent isn’t it?” Roman spoke, breaking the comfortable silence that settled. His eyes roamed over the midnight sky, subconsciously adding in another star here and there.

Virgil nodded, though most of his focus was on their intertwined fingers. Holding hands was something he’d never done before, not even with Patton. It wasn’t even a thought he’d entertained, but he had to admit, it was…nice.

“However, I know of a much better view,” Roman whispered, turning his head to face Virgil. Sure, it was only their first date but it was never too early for romance, right?

Virgil turn to look at him, the confused look his face held melting away as a bright blush appeared a few seconds later. “You’re such a dork,” he chuckled, leaning over to lightly hit Roman on the arm.

The creative side beamed and took the opportunity to move closer, his arm wrapping around Virgil’s waist as he turned onto his side.

Virgil copied the movements and turned to face him. Their features seemed fuzzy to each other in the dim lighting, yet they both felt at ease at the end of what they both considered to be an amazing date.

Virgil was the first to speak. “Thank you for this evening, Roman. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be.”

“Oh? You thought it was going to be a disaster did you?” Roman replied, raising an eyebrow.

“I have to admit, just a little,” Virgil smirked. Roman could see his eyes twinkling with mirth even in the dimness. “But, uh, yeah I didn’t hate it.”

“Well that is good to hear,” Roman smiled, sitting up sand stretching his arms. Virgil sat up, leaning against his elbows. “I did want to thank you for coming tonight, though. I’ve wanted to ask you to come on an outing with me for a while. I was just…scared you’d say no,” Roman mumbled, staring down at his hands that were now folded in his lap.

“I can understand that. We haven’t been…particularly nice towards each other in the past. But there’s always the chance to change,” Virgil replied continuing to take in the night sky and it’s twinkling stars.

Roman nodded. “We should go soon,” he stated though he made no effort to move. Virgil nodded, though he didn’t really want the night to end, he reluctantly went to stand before Roman spoke again.

“But I have one more surprise for you.”

Virgil gave him a curious glance before sitting back down and following Roman’s gaze to the sky. Out of nowhere fireworks exploded across the sky. The colours burst from their casing and painted the midnight sky, lighting up the clearing they were in like it was midday instead of midnight before plunging it back into darkness before the next one appeared. The first loud bang made Virgil jump violently but the arm that wrapped comfortingly around his shoulders helped him to still the shakes that threatened to overwhelm him and bought his attention back to the fireworks.

They seemed to go on forever, vibrant reds and bright purples exploding and shooting across the sky. Twirls and bangs erupted through the sky until it fell silent and the sky returned to the dark canvas it had been earlier and the stars could be seen again.

“Wow,” Virgil breathed. He was expecting maybe another shooting star or two but nothing as extravagant as fireworks.

“Well, I expected you to be impressed but you too have exceeded my expectations,” Roman chuckled.

Shoot. Did he say that out loud? His mind madly scrambled to form an answer but was thankfully saved as Roman stood and offered his hand. Virgil internally sighed in relief before taking Roman’s hand and letting himself be pulled onto his feet.

With a click of Roman’s fingers the clearing had faded away, it seemingly started to peel, like strips of old wallpaper, to reveal Roman’s room behind. Virgil watched in silent amazement as they came to stand on the plush red carpet that covered Roman’s floor in minutes. His mind was still reeling as Roman turned to him, the look of content his face held easy to see.

“I-uh- I guess I should say thanks again for all this,” Virgil stuttered, eager to put a stop to the awkward silence that was threatening to descended and stifle the otherwise pleasant evening.

“There’s no need,” Roman replied, shaking his head. “It was an enjoyable evening for me too. Hopefully one of many to come?” He asked, his tone changing the last statement into a question.

“Sure, I think I could live with that,” Virgil quipped, opening Roman’s door and making his way down the hallway towards his own room. Roman followed, deciding to in a way do the gentlemanly thing and ‘walk Virgil home’ in a sense.

Virgil turned the handle to his own room and turned back to Roman. “Goodnight, Virgil,” Roman whispered, leaning and forward and pressing a quick kiss to Virgil’s cheek. Virgil’s eyes widened as he watched Roman quickly turn and practically flee down the hallway, but not before he caught the bright blush that spread across Roman’s cheeks, which was an accurate mirror of his own.

Virgil shut the door before he allowed a smile to break his facade and stretch across his face. Maybe a second date wouldn’t be so bad…


End file.
